Teen Titans Karaoke
by SecretTeller6
Summary: Teen Titans Karaoke I suck at summaries   theres Flinx,RobStar,CyBee,BBRae,Kole and Jericho
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Titans Karaoke**

Hey I'm SecretTeller6 but you don't wannah hear about me you probably want to get on with the story

Any ways what you all wanted to hear I do NOT own Teen Titans or else there would be a fifth season.

"Glorious" said Starfire

"Tell me again why I agreed to this" Jinx and Raven said in Unison

"Oh c'mon Jinxie" said Kid Flash

"1. you wannah make it throught the night don't call me that

2 did i mention i suddenly have a sore throat"

"Nope"

They entered the Kareoke Hall.

" So a few Titans and Newly added Titans right ? And no one else knows Right?" Spit out Jinx

"Yes and Yes" Replied Kid Flash

"Phew, Lets go in already"

P.S. i will upload more Thursday night thx ;)


	2. Hexes

Chapter 2

Hexes

"I Shall pick the first song for you friend Jinx"said Starfire

"Great"said Jinx sarcastically

Then she saw Starfire fly up to the DJ whisper something in his smiled and nodded his head.

"I'm not so sure about this" said Jinx as she was pushed up on stage

"Just go with it" yelled Kid Flash

As soon as the music started Jinx knew she loved this

Jinx:

i'm gonna cast a spell on you

your gonna do what i want you to

mix it up here in my little bowl

say a few words and you'll lose control

i'm a hex girl

and im gonna put a spell on you

(i'm gonna put a spell on you)

i'm a hex girl

and i'm gonna put a spell on you

(put a spell on you)

you'll feel the fog as i cloud your mind

youlll get dizzy when i make this sign

you'll wake up in the dead of night

missing me when im out of sight

i'm a hex girl

and i'm gonna put a spell on you

(i'm gonna put a spell on you)

i'm a hex girl

and i'm gonna put a spell on you

(oh yeah)

with this little cobweb potion

you'll fall into dark devotion

if you ever lose affection

i can change your whole direction

i'm a hex girl

and i'm gonna put spell on you

(i'm gonna put a spell on you)

im a hex girl

and i'm gonna put a spell on you

we're gonna put a spell on you

And as she said the last line her eyes glowed pink

(just for show of course)


	3. Duets

**Chapter 3 **

**Duets**

Hey thx for the review **bearrose** i am grateful.

Jinx jumped right off the stage KF **(kid lash is too long) **

KF speeded over and twirled her into his the girls "awed" at this. So Robin decided to do something about it.

"Hey star c'mon you and me are gonna do a duet" he said

"A do et **(duet) **oh yes when 2 people do the singing together yes let us"she replied eagerly

They both got on stage this time Jinx picked the song for them.

The music started:

[Star (Robin):]

It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say

His mind is somewhere far away

And I don't know how to get there

It's like all he wants is to chill out

(She's serious)

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out

(She's always in a rush and interrupted)

Like he doesn't even care

(Like she doesn't even care)

[Starfire + Robin:]

You, me

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

You're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

[Robin:]

She's always trying to save the day

Just wanna let my music play

She's all or nothing

But my feeling's never change

[Star (Robin:)]

Why does he try to read my mind?

(I try to read her mind)

It's not good to psychoanalyze

(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)

That's what all of my friends say

(That's what all of my friends say)

[Starfire + Robin:]

You, me

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

but you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

[R:] When I'm yes, she's no

[S:] When I hold on, he just lets go

[R + S:] We're perfectly imperfect

But I wouldn't change a thing, no

Like fire and rain (Like fire and rain)

You can drive me insane (You can drive me insane)

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

but you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a thing

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars (Venus and Mars)

We're like different stars (like different stars)

but you're the harmony to every song I sing

And I wouldn't change a

Wouldn't change a thing

Thx i might upload 2mrw :)


	4. Birds of Prey

**Chapter 4 **

**Birds of Prey **

When Robin and Starfire came off stage everyone was cheering.

"C'mon girls only song Star,Rae,Chesire**(In my mind she came over to the good side to be with Speedy)** Kole, Bee."said Jinx

"Sorry I don't sing"she replied monotoniously

"Whatever looks like it's just us girls she sid to the other 4."she replied

"You know boys you could do a few to." Bee said

They heard a string of "No's" and 1 "I did"

"Fine" is what they said back angrily

"All right girls i've got a plan"Jinx said

"What?" They all asked

"Let's make e'm jealous then they'll have to sing from all the attention we get from the other boys." she said deviouslly

"Yah,"

"I like it"

"Girl your a genius"

Jinx ran up to the DJ and whispered the song he understood how to set it up.

The Boys were startled when all of a sudden the light darkened and 5 spotlights were seen.

[Jinx]

Good evening all you gentlemen, mobsters, creeps and crooks

[Star]

Men in tights come after you,

[Bee]

and still you're off the hook

[Chesire]

For those who scare and terrorize,

[Kole]

it's the dawn of a brand new day

[All 5]

You scum can simply call us, the one and only Birds of Prey

[Jinx]

Green Lantern has his special ring

[Kole and Starfire]

Pretty strong that little thing

[Chesire]

Blue Beetle's deeds are really swell

[Jinx and Bee]

But who will bring him out of his shell

[Starfire]

Flash's foes,

[Kole]

they finish last

[Jinx]

Too bad sometimes he's just too fast

[All 5]

While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)

While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey

[Kole]

Green Arrow has heroic traits, that is when you shoot him straight

[Chesire]

"Hey!"

[Kole]

"I'm just saying."

[Starfire]

Aquaman's always courageous

[Jinx]

His little fish, less outrageous

[Bee]

Plastic Man can expand

[All 5]

Becomes putty in our hands

While all the boys can keep you punks at bay, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)

While all the boys can always save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey

[Starfire]

Batman throws his bat-a-rang,

[Kole]

what a weapon, what a bang

[Bee]

Check out that utility belt,

[Jinx]

sure can make a girl's heart melt

[Starfire]

He's always right there for the save, I'd like to see his secret cave

[All 5]

While Batman does things in his special ways, he'll do it better with the Birds of Prey (The one and only Birds of Prey)

While Batman always seems to save the day, no one does it better, no one does it better than the Birds of Prey, Birds of Prey

Starfire and Kole were at the edge of the stage in battle poses,

Chesire and Bee were kneeling with there hands in fake gun positions,

And Jinx stood behind then with her hands in the air

[Jinx]

"Meow"

So many guys were whooping and hollering and they weren't the Titan boys. They were extra boys who had gotten in somehow.

The boys were fuming in jealousy not just becaus eof the boys but the girls were singing about some of there mentors.

They were a little ticked.


	5. Ladies and Choices

**Chapter 5**

Ladies and Choices

"Oh it's on" said KF

"Dudes let's get on stage" said Beast Boy seeing raven talking to other boys as well.

Kid ran over and told the DJ the song

"All right guys let's go." said KF

[KF]

Hey little girl with the cash to burn

Well I'm selling something you won't return

[Robin]

Hey little girl take me off the shelf

'Cause it's hard having fun playing with yourself

[BB]

"Once you've browsed through the whole selection

[Cyborg]

Shake those hips in my direction

A prettier package you never did see

[Speedy]

Take me home and they unwrap me

Shop around but little darlin'

I've got to be

[All]

The ladies' choice"

[pre recorded]

Ladies' choice

[All]

The ladies' choice

[KF]

Hey little girl looking for a sale

(repeat)

[BB]

Test drive this American male

(repeat)

[Cyborg]

It's going to take cash to fill my tank

(repeat)

[Robin]

So let's crack open your piggy bank

(repeat)

[Speedy]

"Hey little girl goin' window shopping

I got somethin traffic stoppin

[BB]

Hey little girl on a spending spree

[KF]

I don't come cheap but the kisses come free

On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

[All]

I'm the ladies' choice

[Pre recorded]

The ladies' choice

[All]

The ladies' choice

[KF]

Wow!

Hey little girl on a spending spree

[Robin]

I don't come cheap but the kisses come free

[Cyborg]

On closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agree

[BB]

Oh, hey little girl listen to my plea

[Speedy

I come with a lifetime guarantee

[KF]

One day maybe we'll find that baby makes three

[Robin]

It's the ladies' choice

[BB]

I'm the ladies' choice

[KF]

The ladies' choice

[Cyborg]

I'm the ladies'

[Speedy]

choice, choice, choice

I'm the ladies' choice..

Girls were swarmed all around the boys. when the boys finally got over to there girls.

they weren't happy

"When we said sing we didin't mean get all girls around Jump City to swarm and swoon,you...you aaaahhhhhh!"

"All right friends let us do the kicking of their buts yes."

"Yah" they all yelled


	6. Ladies

**Chapter 6 **

**thx 4 the reviews bearrose and POMForever **

"Hey check it out" Bee said

As they all turned to what she saw **Costumes. **

"Let's go girls!"

Starfire changed in to a silver miniskirt,a purple crop top and purple pumps.

Jinx changed into black pants,a purple top and a leather short jacket with her hair down straight.

Bee put on a yellow mini skirt and a black tank top and silver gloves.

Kole decided to sit it out with Jericho

Raven on the other hand was very upset with beast bo, so she went along for the ride. She brought her mirror so she could show emotions during the whole night. Without them getting out of was wearing a blue mini dress.

"Ready girls?"

"Ready!"

[Bee]

Ooh oh yeah yeah, Oh what a night

It's ladies night

[Star]

This is your night tonight,

[Jinx]

Everything is going to be alright

[Raven]

This is your night tonight,

[Bee]

C'mon girls

[Jinx]

Girls, we've all got one

A night that's special everywhere

[Starfire]

From New York to Hollywood

[Raven]

It's ladies night and girl

The feeling's good

[All]

Oh yes, it's ladies night

And the feeling's right

Oh yes, it's ladies night

Oh what a night (oh what a night)

Oh yes, it's ladies night

And the feeling's right

Oh yes, it's ladies night

Oh what a night (oh what a night)

This is your night tonight, everything' s gonna be alright

This is your night tonight, everything' s gonna be alright

[Jinx]

Romantic lady, ooh oh yeah, single baby

[Starfire]

Mm sophisticated mama (woooooh)

Come on you disco baby, yeah, yeah

[Bee]

Stay with me tonight

[All]

If you hear any noise

It ain't the boys, it's ladies night, shhh, uh huh

[Bee]

Come on girls

[Raven]

Gonna step out ladies night

Steppin' out ladies night

[Bee]

Gonna step out ladies night

Steppin' out ladies night

[All]

Oh yes, it's ladies night

And the feeling's right

Oh yes, it's ladies night

Oh what a night (oh what a night)

Oh yes, it's ladies night

And the feeling's right

Oh yes, it's ladies night

Oh what a night (Oh what a night)

[Jinx]

On disco lights your name will be seen

[Starfire]

You can fulfill all your dreams

[Raven]

Party here, party there, everywhere

This is our night, ladies

[Bee]

You got to be there

[Jinx]

This is your night tonight,

[Starfire]

Everything is going to be alright

[Raven]

This is your night tonight,

Everything is going to be alright

[Bee]

Oh ladies night

[All]

This is your night tonight,

Everything is going to be alright


	7. Sadie Hawkins

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys i haven't written in a while I've been kinda busy i take Tae Kwan Do,and have a few other activities and I'm starting school next week.I'm homeschooled so i have to do like 5 hours of school a day thats like 25 a week. So sry if I take a while to update. **

"All right guys next"said Kid Flash

"Bring It"said Jinx

[KF]

All the girls in the bathroom talking

who they gonna take to the Sadie Hawkins

[Robin]

My ears are burning but I kept on walking

smile on my face and an air guitar rocking

[All]

The Sadie Hawkins Dance

in my khaki pants

There's nothing better

oh oh oh

The girls ask the guys

it's always a surprise

There's nothing better

baby do you like my sweater?

[Cyborg]

Sitting in the back of my next class napping

[Speedy]

Got up, gave a speech, then bowed to the clapping

[BB]

Told a funny joke got the whole class laughing

think I got a tan from the light which I was basking

[x2]

[All]

The Sadie Hawkins Dance

in my khaki pants

There's nothing better

oh oh oh

The girls ask the guys

it's always a surprise

There's nothing better

baby do you like my sweater?

[Cyborg]

Scan the cafeteria for some good seating

I found a good spot by the cheerleaders eating

[Speedy]

The quarterback asked me if I'd like a beating

I said that's one thing I won't be needing

[Robin]

And since I'm rather smart and cunning

I took off down the next hall running

[KF who derected it toward Jinx ]

Only to get stopped by a girl so stunning

only to get stopped by a girl so stunning

Jinx had a smile on her face.

[BB]

She said, "You're smooth, and good with talking.

You're going with me to the Sadie Hawkins"

[All]

The Sadie Hawkins Dance

in my khaki pants

There's nothing better

oh oh oh

The girls ask the guys

it's always a surprise

There's nothing better

baby do you like my sweater?

[All]

The Sadie Hawkins Dance

in my khaki pants

There's nothing better

oh oh oh

The girls ask the guys

it's always a surprise

There's nothing better

baby do you like my sweater?

Kid Flash got off the stage and was suddenly kissed,by Jinx.

"You're Amazing you know that." said Jinx

"So I've been told." he replied

**Hey so I'll probably update like this Friday,Infact** **I'll definately update Friday,look 4 me thx**

**Luv, **

**SecretTeller6 **

**P.S. Thx to all my reviewers**


	8. Girls!

**Chapter 8 **

"Hey girls let's do a Girl Power!" Bee said

A chorus of yahs answered her.

Bee ran up to the DJ and whispered a song in his ear he shook his head girls ran up on the stage even Kole went this time.

[Bee]

I'm just your sweet next-door neighbor

[Starfire]

I do what I'm told

[Jinx]

And I never cause any trouble

[Chesire]

I'm so much more than meets the eye

[Raven]

But there's something that I keep hidden deep inside

[All]

Don't mess with my kind

Don't play with my mind

I'm only a girl

But I can move the world

Don't put me down

Or kick me to the ground

I'll be up in a flash

My superhuman blast

[Jinx]

I may be out to have a little bit of fun

[Chesire]

I've got a life of my own and it's just begun

[Raven]

I've got powers that you can't deny

[Starfire]

Treat me wrong, and I'm gone

[Bee]

In the blink of an eye

[All]

Don't mess with my kind

Don't play with my mind

I'm only a girl

But I can move the world

Don't put me down

Or kick me to the ground

I'll be up in a flash

My superhuman blast

Ohhh

Don't mess with my kind

Don't play with my mind

I'm only a girl

But I can move the world

Don't put me down

Or kick me to the ground

I'll be up in a flash

My superhuman blast

Everyone clapped and the guys in the back whooped and hollered something the Titan boys were not very happy were glad they had there girls back.


	9. I 3 U

**Chapter 9 **

"All right guys let's go." said KF

Kid Flash told the DJ what song to play without the guitar so Jericho could play to Kole.

[KF]

1-2-1-2-3-4

[Cyborg]

Give me more loving than I've ever had

[Robin]

Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad

[Speedy]

Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not

[BB]

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad

[KF]

Barely getting mad

[Robin]

I'm so glad I found you

[All]

I love being around you

[All]

You make it easy

Its as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

[Robin]

Give me more loving from the very start

[Cyborg]

Piece me back together when I fall apart

[KF]

Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends

[Speedy]

Make me feel good when I hurt so bad

[BB]

You're the best that I've had

[Speedy]

And I'm so glad I found you

[KF]

I love being around you

[All]

You make it easy

It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

You make it easy

It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4

There's only one thing

To Do

Three words

For you

(I love you) I love you

There's only one way to say

Those three words

That's what I'll do

(I love you) I love you

(I love you) I love you

1-2-3-4

I love you

(I love you) I love you

Jericho singed "I Love you Kole"

By now the girls were crying even Chesire they all ran up and gave them hugs. Except Kole shee ran up and kissed Jericho.

**lol sry i know i left you on a cliff hanger :( **

**I don't own TT **

**luv u all **

**xoxoxoxo**


	10. I Am

**Chapter 10**

**I Am **

**Hey guys sry i havent been updating i'll try harder **

**~Jeni **

By this time all the girls and guys were sitting debating who should go next.

"Ok i will go the next friends."

Starfire:

I'm an angel, I'm a devil

I am sometimes in between

I'm as bad it can get

And good as it can be

Sometimes I'm a million colors

Sometimes I'm black and white

I am all extremes

Try figure me out you never can

There's so many things I am

I am special

I am beautiful

I am wonderful

And powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm someone filled with self-belief

And haunted by self-doubt

I've got all the answers

I've got nothing figured out

I like to be by myself

I hate to be alone

I'm up and I am down

But that's part of the thrill

Part of the plan

Part of all of the things I am

I am special

I am beautiful

I am wonderful

And powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am

I'm a million contradictions

Sometimes I make no sense

Sometimes I'm perfect

Sometimes I'm a mess

Sometimes I'm not sure who I am

I am special

I am beautiful

I am wonderful

And powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am

I am special

I am beautiful

I am wonderful

And powerful

Unstoppable

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am

Of all the things I am

Sometimes I'm miserable

Sometimes I'm pitiful

But that's so typical of all the things I am

Of all the things I am

"Yay,Go Star" shouted Robin

"Thank You boyfriend Robin"Starfire said

"Hey KF let's do one" yelled Jinx

"Okkkkkkkkk"he said

"It'll be fun let's go!

Jinx ran up to the DJ and whispered a song in his ear he shook his grinned.

(Recorded)

(Don't...Don't...Don't go breaking)

(Jinx)

Don't go breaking my heart

(KF)

I couldn't if I tried

(Jinx)

Oh, honey, if I get restless

(KF)

Baby, you're not that kind

(Both)

Oooh

Nobody knows it (Nobody knows it)

Right from the start

I gave you my heart

Ohh, baby

You know I gave you my heart

[Both]

Don't go breaking my heart

I won't go breaking your heart

Oh, don't go breaking my

Don't go breaking my

Don't go breaking my heart

(KF)

And nobody told us

(Jinx)

'Cause nobody showed us

(KF)

Come on baby, it's up to us now

(Jinx)

Oooh, I think we can make it

(Both)

Oooh

And nobody knows it (nobody knows it)

Right from the start

I gave you my heart

Oh, baby

You know I gave you my heart

[Chorus]

Don't go breaking my heart

I won't go breaking your heart

Oh, don't go breaking my

Don't go breaking my

Don't go breaking my heart

Oooh

(KF)

You put the sparks to flame

(Jinx)

I've got your heart in my sights

(KF)

Oooh

nobody knows it (nobody knows it)

When I was down

I was a clown

Right from the start

I gave you my heart

Oh, baby

I gave you my heart

(don't...don't...don't...don't go breaking my)

(JInx)

I won't go breaking

(KF)

Oh, don't go breaking my heart

(Jinx)

I won't go breaking your heart

(KF)

Oh, don't go breaking my

(Jinx)

Don't go breaking my

(KF)

Don't go breaking my heart

(Both)

Ooh woah, Ooh yeah

(Jinx)

I won't go breaking your heart

(KF)

Oh don't go breaking my

(Both)

Don't go breaking my

Don't go breaking my heart

The Titans clapped wildly. Shouts of yah's and way to go's where heard.


	11. Your Girl

**Chapter 11**

**Your Girl**

**"Hey Chesire let's do this!" Jinx said **

**"Yah let's go!" She said **

**(Chesire) **

**You want a girl who does what's right**

**(Jinx)**

**The kind that's always there beside you**

**(Chesire)**

**Someone who's quiet and polite**

**(Jinx)**

**Like staying home on every friday night**

**(Both)**

**Well all that sounds so cute and sweet**

**But that doesn't do a thing for me**

**I'm really not that boring**

**(Chesir)**

**I'm headstrong **

**(Jinx)**

**and annoying**

**(Both)**

**So I don't see me fitting in your world**

**I'm noisy and I'm messy**

**Plus you would never get me**

**Hey I think you're really hot**

**But I'm not your girl**

**(Chesire)**

**You're into good and that's too bad**

**(Jinx)**

**So save your flowers and your poetry**

**(Chesire)**

**You take a hint, I'll take a cab**

**(Jinx)**

**You go to bed, I'll find a party**

**(Both)**

**Typical is what you're after**

**(Cheshire **

**Jinx singing in harmony)**

**Not some beautiful disaster**

**(Both)**

**I'm really not that boring**

**I'm headstrong and annoying**

**So I don't see me fitting in your world**

**I'm noisy and I'm messy**

**PLus you would never get me**

**Hey I think you're really hot**

**But I'm not your **

**Girl that you've been looking for**

**Boy I'm not the girl next door**

**Be happy that I'm letting you off easy**

**Yeah**

**Oh yeah**

**I'm really not that boring**

**I'm headstrong and annoying**

**So I don't see me fitting in your world**

**I'm noisy and I'm messy**

**PLus you would never get me**

**Hey I think you're really hot**

**But I'm not your girl**

**(I'm not your girl)**

**I'm not your girl**

**(I'm not your girl)**

**I'm not your girl**

**(I'm not your girl)**

**I'm not your girl**

**(I'm not your girl)**

**No**

**(I'm not your girl)**

**No no no**

**I'm not**

**(I'm not your girl)**

**Boy you need to see I'm not your girl**

**They got off stage.**

**(Cheering sounds in the back round)**

**"I don't think i can stop with the flowers" said KF as he handed her a red rose. **

**"That's okay I kinda like them." **


	12. Tennis Shoes & Princesses

**Chapter 12**

**Tennis Shoes & Princesses **

**Hey guys sry I haven't been updating lately but i figured since today is my Birthday I would upload. I decided to take teentitanslover4ever's suggestion thx :) .**

"All girls again." said Kole

"Yah Let's go girls!" replied Jinx

But first they changed into costumes. All of them wore jean shorts and black T-shirts.

(Kole)

Put your sneakers on, put your sneakers on

(Jinx)

We're goin' dancin' all night long

(Stafire)

I got somewhere to be

(Bee)

I want you to come with me

(Raven)

See I've put my sneakers on

(Cheshire)

'Cause I'm gonna keep dancin' after they all go home

(Star)

So are you ready?

(Raven)

Did you eat?

(Jinx)

Do you have the energy?

(Chesire)

Are you reloaded?

(Kole)

Are you able to stay on your feet?

(Jinx)

Don't want you passing out after a couple of hours of beats

(Raven)

We're gonna keep going, and going, and going, yeah, 'cause

(All)

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

It will come easily when you hear the beat, ah

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

All you gotta do is take a chance

Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night

(Jinx)

So now they're closing, close it up, shut it down, go home now

(Star)

But this is far from the end, the second round, ding, it's about to begin

(Kole)

'Cause I got comfortable full where the weather is nice

(Chesire)

So let's take it outside, just needs some

(Bee)

Hands claps and the beatbox, and it's all right

(All)

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

It will come easily when you hear the beat, ah

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Don't you even worry about other plans

Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!

(Jinx)

When the sun goes down, oh we wake up

(Kole)

I got my sleep, ha! No need

(Star)

No compliment staying awake, oh no

(Bee)

When the beat is like an earthquake

(Chesire)

And we're unstoppable, we're uncontrollable

(Star)

Just admit it, you can't stop it, it's addictive, yea yea yea

(All)

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Yeah that's right, it's sneaker night

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

It will come easily when you hear the beat, ah

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Basically what we're gonna do is dance

Don't you even worry about other plans

Yeah, that's right it's sneaker night!

Oh, put your sneakers on, oh, let's go all night long

"One more girls only" said Starfire

(they changed back to normal hero clothes)

[Starfire]

When I was just a little girl,

My mama used to tuck me into bed,

And she'd read me a story.

[Chesire]

It always was about a princess in distress

And how a guy would save her

And end up with the glory.

[Kole]

I'd lie in bed

And think about

The person that I wanted to be,

[Bee]

Then one day I realized

The fairy tale life wasn't for me.

[CHORUS – ALL:]

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free (Come and set me free)

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

[Jinx]

Someday I'm gonna find Someone

Who wants my soul, heart and mind

[raven]

Who's not afraid to show that he loves me

Somebody who will understand I'm happy just the way i am

[Starfire]

Don't need nobody taking care of me

(i will be there)I will be there for him just as strong as he will be there for me

when i give myself then it has got to be an equal thing

[CHORUS – ALL]

[ALL:]

I can slay (I can slay) my own dragons. (My own dragons)

I can dream my own dreams. (My own dreams)

My knight in shining armor (shining armor) is me.

So I'm gonna set me free.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (oh - Oh) to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

I don't wanna be like Cinderella,

Sitting in a dark, cold, dusty cellar,

Waiting for somebody (oh -Oh)to come and set me free.

I don't wanna be like someone waiting

For a handsome prince to come and save me

On I will survive

Unless somebody's on my side

Don't wanna depend on no one else.

I'd rather rescue myself.

The crowd went wild,they all bowed and got off stage.

"Even though you may not like it you'll always be my Cinderella." Robin told Starfire

"I think I shall be able to live with that." She replied


	13. Friday

**Chapter 13**

Fridays&What ?

**Hey guys Sup just watchin Spidey and I told my friend I'd advertise their page. Ok so my friend just made a Flinx fan Page on Facebook and so far only has 2 likes so I told her I'd advetise BTW It's the one with the picture of Kid Flash kissing Jinx on the cheek and saying "Hey slowpoke." I personally think it's soooooo cute the picture I mean. Well on with the show.**

Jinx Smirked "C'mon Chesire!"

"Ok"Chesire raised an eyebrow "What song are we doing?"

"Oh You'll see."

(Cheshire)

You say that I'm messing with your head

(Jinx)

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Jinx)

All 'cause I was making out with your friend

(Cheshire)

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Jinx)

Love hurts whether it's right or wrong

(Cheshire)

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Jinx)

I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun

(Cheshire)

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Jinx)

You're on your knees

(Cheshire)

Begging please

(Jinx)

Stay with me

(Cheshire)

But honestly

(Jinx)

I just need to be a little crazy

(Both)

All my live I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell.

All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about.

If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me, baby, baby

All my live I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell.

(Cheshire)

What...

(Jinx)

what...

(Cheshire)

what...

(Jinx)

What the hell?

(Cheisre)

So what if I go out on a million dates

(Jinx)

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Cheshire)

You never call or listen to me anyway

(Jinx)

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Cheshire)

I rather rage than sit around and wait all day

(Jinx)

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Cheshire)

Don't get me wrong.

(Jinx)

I just need some time to play-ay

(Cheshire)

(yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)

(Jinx)

You're on your knees

(Cheshire)

Begging please

(Jinx)

Stay with me

(Cheshire)

But honestly

(Jinx)

I just need to be a little crazy

(Both)

All my live I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell.

All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about.

If you love me, if you hate me

You can save me, baby, baby

All my live I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell.

La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...

La la la la la la la la... Woah... Woah...

You say that I'm messing with your head

Boy, I like messing in your bed

Yeah, I am messing with your head

When I'm messing with you in bed

All my live I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell.

(what the hell)

All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about.

(I don't care about)

All my live I've been good but now, I'm thinking what the hell.

All I want is to mess around and I don't really care about. (if you love me)

If you love me (no), if you hate me (no)

You can save me, baby, baby (if you love me)

All my live I've been good but now, whoa, what the hell.

La la, La la la la la la, La la, La la la la la la la

Cheshire grinned "Girls Only!"

She ran up to the DJ then ran back to the girls.

"Let's go!" she said

(Cheshire)

There's a stranger in my bed,

(Raven)

There's a pounding in my head

(Kole)

Glitter all over the room

(Jinx)

Pink flamingos in the pool

(Starfire)

I smell like a minibar

(Kole)

DJ's passed out in the yard

(Raven)

Barbie's on the barbeque

(Starfire)

Is this a hickie or a bruise?

(Cheshire)

Pictures of last night

(Jinx)

Ended up online

(Kole)

I'm screwed

(Starfire)

Oh well

(Raven)

It's a blacked out blur

(Cheshire)

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

(Jinx)

Damn

(All)

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on tabletops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Whoa-oh-oah

This Friday night

Do it all again

This Friday night

Do it all again

(Cheshire)

Trying to connect the dots

(Kole)

Don't know what to tell my boss

(Raven)

Think the city towed my car

(Cheshire)

Chandelier is on the floor

(Starfire)

Ripped my favorite party dress

(Kole)

Warrant's out for my arrest

(Jinx)

Think I need a ginger ale

(Raven)

That was such an epic fail

(Cheshire)

Pictures of last night

(Jinx)

Ended up online

(Starfire)

I'm screwed

(Raven)

Oh well

(Cheshire)

It's a blacked out blur

(Kole)

But I'm pretty sure it ruled

(Cheshire)

Damn

(All)

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevards

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping int he dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Oh whoa oh

This Friday night

Do it all again

Do it all again

This Friday night

Do it all again

Do it all again

This Friday night

(Crowd)

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

T.G.I.F.

(All)

Last Friday night

Yeah, we danced on table tops

And we took too many shots

Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night

Yeah, we maxed our credit cards

And got kicked out of the bar

So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night

We went streaking in the park

Skinny dipping in the dark

Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night

Yeah I think we broke the law

Always say we're gonna stop

Oh-whoa-oh

This Friday night

Do it all again

**Hey Cyah guys you should see me on Fridays sometimes Saturdays if I don't If I update during the week It'll be on Wensday Night Cyah Jenni**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys sorry I will try soooooooo hard to keep updating Thanks to all my Reviewers :) **

"Ok I'm up next" said Robin

(Robin)

It's too late baby, there's no turning around

I've got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud

This is how I do

When I think about you

I never thought that you could break me apart

I keep a sinister smile and a hole in my heart

You want to get inside

Then you can get in line

But not this time

Cause you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feeling like a hero and you are my heroine

I won't try to philosophize

I'll just take a deep breath and I'll look in your eyes

This is how I feel

And its so surreal

I got a closet filled up to the brim

With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons

And I don't know why

You'd even try

But I won't lie

You caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?

And I feel a weakness coming on

Never felt so good to be so wrong

Had my heart on lock down

And then you turned me around

And I'm feeling like a newborn child

Every time I get a chance to see you smile

It's not complicated

I was so jaded

And you caught me off guard

Now I'm running and screaming

I feel like a hero and you are my heroine

Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin? x2

When he finished Stafire ran over and hugged him,then kissed him.

"I Love you Star." he said

She smiled"And I you Robin."

**Sorry for such a short chapter I promise a much longer one next week :) bye Love you all Jenn**


	15. Good Times

**Good Times **

**Hey guys really sorry I haven't posted in so long! But I'm posting now and will have a new chapter up tomorrow, and the day after, hopefully more often. Now On to the story! I don't own Teen Titans! Otherwise Both Teen Titans and YJ would be on every Saturday. **

"Ugh." Grunted Jinx

"Oh C'mon Jinxy-poo admit it your having a good time!"

At that comment Jinx smirked. "Ok C'mon Speed Feet! Let's go admit we're having a good time." She said as she pulled him on stage.

(Jinx)

Woah-oh-oh-oh 

(KF)

It's always a good time 

(Jinx)

Woah-oh-oh-oh 

(KF)

It's always a good time  
>Woke up on the right side of the bed<br>What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
>Hands up if you're down to get down tonight<br>Cuz it's always a good time.

Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
>Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere<br>I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
>Cuz it's always a good time<p>

(Jinx)

Good morning and good night  
>I wake up at twilight<br>It's gonna be alright  
>We don't even have to try<br>It's always a good time

(Both)

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<p>

(Jinx)

Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
>Checked out of my room hit the ATM<br>Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
>Cuz it's always a good time<p>

(KF)

Good morning and good night  
>I wake up at twilight<br>It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
>It's always a good time.<p>

(Both)

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<p>

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.<p>

(KF)

Doesn't matter when 

(Jinx)

It's always a good time then 

(KF)

Doesn't matter where 

(Jinx)

It's always a good time there

(KF)

Doesn't matter when, 

(All of the Titans)

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>It's always a good time  
>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh<br>We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
>It's always a good time<br>Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh 

(Both)

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

**Ta Da! More Flinx Be posting some Raven tommorow! C Ya Then! **

**Raven: No *glares* **

**SecretTeller: Butbutbutbut… *looks at her with the pouty look* **

**PLEASE! **

**Raven: No **

**Secretteller: BEATSBOY! **

**Beastboy: Yes? **

**Secretteller: Help make Raven Agree! **

**Beastboy: Ok **

**Beastboy&SecretTeller: PLEASE RAVEN! **

**Raven Ugh,Fine Just be Quiet! **

**Beastboy&SecretTeller: YAYAYAAYAY! *dancing together like dorks* **

**Raven: See you all tommorow.**


End file.
